Nuestros momentos
by fullbuster juvia
Summary: Bueno esta historia tratara de como gray y juvia tienes sus momentos en cada instante . Habra *** multiparejas ***
1. Aquel dia ( GRUVIA)

Esa mañana, juvia se veía muy animada. Eso había pensado gray al sentir cómo su novia besaba su mejilla y exclamaba un "¡Muy buenos días, grayl!" mientras bailaba hasta la cocina con una sonrisa enorme adornando su rostro.

Se preguntó la causa de aquello pero no consiguió llegar a ninguna respuesta. El día era como cualquier otro. Era sábado podía ir con juvia a ver si había una misión para ellos dos.

- ¡Vamos juvia , tenemos que ir al gremio . – rio ella al pasar hacia su cuarto, dispuesta a cambiarse.

Pero bueno, si su novio estaba feliz, eso la hacía feliz a ella. Después de todo, no siempre podía contar con ese ánimo en su novio.

.

Fueron al gremio, llegaron y saludaron a todos. En todo el día, gray no quitó su sonrisa del rostro, todos les preguntaban qué era lo que tenía gray, ni juvia sabía que era.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente, entre juegos, risas y gritos por parte de natsu, porque gejeel le había ganado en una de sus luchas y el dragneel estaba en un rincón lamentándose y Lucy consolándolo.

Al ser las 10 de la tarde, cada pareja se despidió para volver a sus respectivos hogares.

- juvia cree que Hoy estás de muy buen humor… - comentó juvia, como al pasar, caminando al lado del peli azul.

- ¿Tú crees? Es porque es un hermoso día. – Respondió gray.

-juvia que quieres de cenar _ eso si fue raro para juvia ya que siempre le preguntaba eso era ella.

- Da igual, aprovéchame que estoy de buenas y dime qué quieres – le dijo, sorprendiendo a juvia

- juvia piensa que cualquier cosa esta bien _ dijo una juvia sorprendida.

- bueno que tal si vamos a un restaurante _ dijo gray

Juvia quería protestar pero no quería un motivo de discusión entre ellos dos, ninguno se puso a la defensiva sino que continuaron hablando amenamente.

Al llegar a su departamento, gray entró seguido de juvia, y el pidió el baño primero.

La peliazul rió mientras cerraba la puerta. Había que ver. Con ese comportamiento, su novio parecía un niño de 10 años. Aun así, le gustaba.

Recorrió su pequeño living y se tiró sobre el sofá, sujetando el mando de la televisión. Debía hacer algo mientras gray se bañaba y la televisión parecía su alternativa más cercana. Pasó los canales sin encontrar algo que verdaderamente le interesara hasta que lo detuvo en uno de noticias en donde, sin siquiera darle importancia a lo que estaban diciendo, fijó su vista en el costado de la pantalla en donde se mostraba la hora, el día y la temperatura.

Y entonces sonrió. Y comprendió.

Cuando gray salió de su habitación tras cambiarse, encontró a su novia sonriendo sobre el sofá.

- ¿Qué te causa risa, juvia ? – quiso saber, acercándose hasta quedar con la cabeza sobre la cabeza de ella , provocando que algunas gotitas resbalaran de su cabello aún mojado.

- juvia Solo estaba pensando… que deberíamos comprar algo nuevo para la casa…

El peli azul suspiró y miró alrededor, considerando la idea, sin entender muy bien de donde venía.

- Ya sabes… - continuó juvia - …para conmemorar un año de vivir juntos.

Fue entonces cuando gray recuperó la sonrisa que había adornado su rostro todo el día y asintió.

- Es una idea genial – le respondió, al tiempo que se acomodaba al lado de su novia y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, sin importarle el hecho de mojarla – No pensé que te acordarías…

- ¿Por quién tomas a juvia?

- Por alguien que no sabe ni en qué día estamos…

Ella rio.

- Bueno, ciertamente no tenía idea en qué día estábamos, pero al ver la fecha inmediatamente lo recordé.

Como si pudiera olvidarlo. Aquel día en que gray y ella compraron juntos en la tienda la taza en donde pondrían sus cepillos de dientes y eligieron el sofá en donde la mayoría del tiempo pasan y tambien sus travesuras. Aquel día en donde dejó de ser solo él para pasar a ser _ellos_. Aquel día.


	2. fresas y menta (GRUVIA)

Fresas y menta

Juvia acomodó los platos del desayuno sobre la mesa y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

- Bien, todo listo.

Eran las 7.10, era extraño que gray no se hubiese levantado aún. Decidió ir a llamarlo. Había que ver lo mucho que podía dormir ese chico.

- ¿gray? – golpeó suavemente la puerta para no despertarlo bruscamente en caso de que aún se encontrar dormido. Al no escuchar respuesta, se adentró en la pieza –gray, ya es de mañana, date prisa y levántate o no llegarás a desayunar.

Estaba por retirarse a cambiarse cuando su novio salió desde debajo de las sábanas.

- juvia…

La chica se detuvo. ¿Era su imaginación o la voz de gray había cambiado? Se giró y caminó hasta al lado de la cama de su novio, desde donde pudo apreciar con claridad el color rojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

Se agachó y apartó su flequillo para apoyar su frente contra la de él. Su padre siempre lo hacía para controlar su temperatura cuando se enfermaba de pequeña.

- Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces? – la apartó aplicando poca fuerza.

- No seas grosero, solo me preocupo por ti – se ofendió juvia. – Estas ardiendo

- Lo único que necesitamos es que ambos estemos enfermos. No tienes por qué preocuparte, se me pasará durmiendo…

- ¿Seguro? –juvia no lo estaba.

- Totalmente. Ve al gremio tranquila.

- Bueno… - dijo ella, no muy convencida - ¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno?

- Gomen, no tengo mucho hambre – se excusó gray antes de estornudar dos veces – Luego lo comeré.

- Ok… luego de clases pasaré por el mercado, ¿quieres que te traiga algo en especial? – preguntó juvia dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

La guadaña pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y después se acostó, tapándose.

- Pastel de fresas.

- ¿Qué?... – él la volvió a mirar – Nada, olvídalo. Descansa, toma mucho líquido. Nos vemos a la tarde.

- Oye juvia…

La muchacha lo volvió a ver desde la puerta.

- Lo siento, por estar enfermo no puedo ir al gremio contigo , está bastante lejos. – El mago de hielo se veía triste.

- No te preocupes, el día está agradable y no me hará mal tomar aire fresco por ir caminando. Gracias, gray – le sonrió – Descansa.

Cerró la puerta y, tras desayunar y cambiarse, emprendió camino hacia el gremio

Mientras tanto, gray no podía conciliar el sueño.

_Mierda, ¿cómo me puedo haber enfermado? juvia ha tenido que ir caminando, hay muchos peligros en el camino para un mago, ¿Qué haré si le pasa algo?_

Ahora estoy muy perturbado como para volver a dormir. Bravo gray.

.

Juvia llego al gremio, se fue a la barra a pedir un jugo de piña, Lucy se acercó y ambas estaban platicando amenamente.

- ¿Estás bien, juvia-chan?

- Sí, no es nada… bueno, en realidad sí. – Su amiga le prestó atención - ¿Qué te gusta comer cuando estás enferma?

- ¿Eh?... Ah, ¿es por eso que gray no vino al gremio? – Lo pensó por unos momentos – Bueno, a mí me gusta el arroz con verduras o cosas livianas como una sopa. Natsu nunca ha estado enfermo así que nunca le cociné estando en ese estado pero estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que le hagas hará feliz a gray .

- Él quiere… pastel de fresas – comentó juvia.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Lucy, realmente sorprendida.

- Igual, creo que estaba bromeando conmigo… bah, la última vez que me enfermé, le pedí eso… tal vez se estaba burlando de mí pero…

- Si quieres, puedo darte la receta cuando salgamos.

- ¡Si, gracias lucy!

.

Al salir del gremio fue al mercado a comprar lo necesario para la cena y el pastel. Al tener todo listo, volvió a casa rápidamente. Ya quería ver cómo se encontraba gray .

Entró sin hacer ruido y depositó las compras sobre la encimera de la cocina. Fue a la habitación de su novio y lo encontró durmiendo. Se acercó para comprobar su fiebre, apoyó su mano con delicadeza para no quitarle el sueño. Todavía tenía mucha temperatura, debía hacer algo para bajársela.

Preparó un cuenco con agua fría y un paño y se lo colocó en la frente, sorprendida de que aún no despertara con tanto toqueteo.

- Debe sentirse muy mal… - murmuró mientras acariciaba sus hebras color peli azul . Tras cambiarle el paño nuevamente, se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el pastel.

.

Gray despertó por un sobresalto. Se incorporó sobre el colchón, sintiendo la cabeza explotar al realizar esa acción. Sobre su regazo, cayó el paño tibio que anteriormente tenía en su frente.

- juvia… ¿en qué momento llegó a casa?

Se levantó lentamente para no tambalearse y camino hasta la cocina, en donde su novio estaba de espaldas a él, murmurando cosas en voz baja:

- "Mezclar los huevos y el azúcar hasta que tenga una consistencia espumosa…" – recitó del pequeño papel que le había entregado Lucy – Bueno, cortaré las fresas…

- ¿juvia?

- ¡Auch! – la sangre comenzó a salir de su dedo, aunque a ella le importó más el intentar ocultar su sonrojo al ser descubierta por gray haciéndole un pastel. - ¿Qué haces levantado? Deberías estar descansando…

- Estoy enfermo, no muriendo – respondió él, acercándose. Tomó el dedo y posicionó sus labios sobre la herida, succionando la sangre de forma delicada, aumentando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica – Tienes que ponerle una bandita.

Buscó una en el botiquín del baño y se la colocó.

- Tenía curiosidad por ver qué hacías, por eso vine… - posó sus grises ojos sobre las fresas y entendió todo - ¿Estás haciendo el pastel? ¿De verdad tomaste en serio lo que dije esta mañana?

- N-no, no es así – balbuceó juvia, rápidamente, paseando sus ojos por la habitación – Yo solo… solo quería comer pastel de fresa, por eso lo estoy haciendo, no es por ti ni nada parecido…

Gray poso su mirada en ella durante unos momentos y asintió.

- Entiendo. Aun así guárdame un pedazo cuando lo termines, ¿sí?

Eso sorprendió a juvia.

- Lo estaré esperando. –dijo gray sonriendo , se retiró nuevamente a su habitación.

La chica torció el gesto y suspiró.

- Bien, continuemos…

.

- ¡Está listo!

No era para presumir ni nada por el estilo pero el pastel le había quedado con una pinta estupenda.

Fue a la habitación de gray y abrió la puerta lentamente.

- ¿gray?

Estaba durmiendo. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y lo miró durante un rato.

- _Se ve muy lindo cuando duerme_ – pensó juvia al notar la tranquilidad en su rostro.

Inconscientemente, bajó su cabeza y posicionó sus labios sobre los de su novio, disfrutando la calidez de ellos. Fue un beso corto, fugaz. Al separarse, notó como los ojos de gray comenzaban a abrirse.

- ¿juvia? ¿Qué haces? – preguntó al notarla tan cerca de su rostro.

- Solo estaba chequeando tu temperatura – respondió ella, alejándose – El pastel está listo. También hice un poco de té. Ven pronto. – y salió del lugar.

Al quedar solo, gray llevó sus dedos a sus labios. ¿Acaso lo había soñado? Con interrogantes en su mente, se levantó y caminó hasta el living en donde la chica había acomodado todo amenamente.

Quince minutos después, gray estaba terminando su tercera porción.

- Te quedó genial – alabó al terminar de tragar.

- La receta es de Lucy – alegó juvia, tomando un poco de té.

- Pero los has hecho tú, date un poco de crédito…

Gray se mantuvo en silencio, grabando todo aquello en su mente.

El chico sonrió y se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo.

- Lo digo como cumplido – copió sus palabras - ¿Sabes, por lo menos, qué simboliza la fresa? – le preguntó, acercando aún más su rostro al de ella.

Juvia remojó sus labios con su lengua y negó con la cabeza, intercalando su mirada entre los ojos y los labios del muchacho que tenía enfrente.

- Fidelidad… virtud… momentos preciosos… - y la besó. Con tanta intensidad que tomó de desprevenida a juvia, quien no tuvo tiempo ni reacción de corresponder antes de que gray se separara. – Difícilmente llamaría a eso "aburrido"

El rostro de la oji azul era un solo sonrojo. El pensó que era una de las cosas más adorables que había visto en toda su vida. Acto seguido y sobresaltado, gray se alejó rápidamente de ella:

- Oh, que idiota, olvidé por completo que estoy resfriado… lo sient-

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, juvia lo había agarrado de la remera y lo había atraído hacia ella, tomando sus labios en un beso cargado de ferocidad y deseo. No pudo hacer mucho menos que corresponder con gusto, tomando su pequeña cintura para acomodarla sobre sus piernas, para estar más cerca y tener más acceso a su boca.

Sabía a fresa.

.

- ¡gray , idiota! ¡Es tu culpa que me resfriara! – exclamójuvia, para luego toser.

El peliazul la tapó mejor y se levantó de la cama.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Me estuviste besando durante un largo rato ayer.

Esas palabras lograron que, al color carmín que la fiebre provocaba en su piel, se le agregara un sonrojo pronunciado.

- Bien, me voy.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Ya?

- Son las 7.25, llegaré tardeal gremio – contestó gray - ¿Será… que te sientes sola sin mí?

- ¡N-no! ¿Qué tonterías dices? – se apresuró a responder. El chico rio.

- Te cuidaré muy bien cuando vuelva. Descansa hasta entonces – y cerró la puerta para partir hacia el gremio

Juvia quedó acostada mirando el techo por un largo rato hasta que recordó algo del día anterior. Se levantó y fue hasta su biblioteca, en donde pasó el dedo índice por los lomos de los libros, buscando uno en particular. Al encontrarlo, lo abrió en la sección "F" y buscó.

- Fresas… inocencia, sentimientos de amor por otro… un hogar feliz – leyó en voz alta. Cerró el libro y lo guardó nuevamente, sonriendo levemente – Un hogar feliz – repitió – Ciertamente, me haces muy feliz.


	3. Una mañana agradable (NALU)

**Una mañana agradable **

La vista de magnolia era tan bella.

Bueno, la mayoría de las veces.

Si la miraba desde la cima de una de las torres de la iglesia, el Sol y las personas la miraban maravillosamente, para las personas era un nuevo dia.

Desde la ventana de la habitación de juvia, se podía ver una parte de magnolia. Te sentías parte de ella porque su departamento estaba en uno de los vecindarios centrales y mirar por la ventana era bonito, era como si pudieras alcanzar la ciudad y el mundo que muchas veces el trato de destruir.

Generalmente, las vistas de la ciudad le causaban sentimientos encontrados: algunas eran escalofriantes y otras eran pasables pero ninguna le había parecido más placentera que la vista de la ciudad desde una de las ventanas de su departamento.

Allí estaba lucy, parada frente a uno de los ventanales de la casa, tenía con ella una taza de café sin azúcar entre sus manos y la mirada clavada en el amanecer que asomaba por sobre las dunas de las montañas . Cualquiera diría que era una mañana bastante fría pero la camisa de natsu era más que suficiente para mantenerla caliente hasta que se colocara un abrigo real encima.

Extrañamente, desde esa ventana, la vista de magnolia le resultaba acogedora. Lo único que sabía era que, desde ese ventanal, todo se veía más bonito.

- ¿lucy?

Giró su cabeza levemente para ver a natsu levantar su torso desnudo del colchón y restregar su ojo derecho con su puño. Nadie podía ver al chico así, era un privilegio que solo ella tenía. Aunque, aún luego de un año, se siguiera sonrojando.

- ¿Qué hora es? – quiso saber natsu.

- Las 6.30.

- ¿Y qué haces despierta tan temprano? – Preguntó, haciendo a un lado sus sábanas y colocándose el pantalón suelto del día anterior - ¿No pudiste dormir?

- Sí dormí – respondió Lucy, sonriéndole. Natsu se acercó a ella y envolvió su fina cintura con sus brazos mientras ambos miraban la puesta del sol

. – Solo me desperté temprano. ¿Quieres café?

- ¿Sin azúcar? – preguntó él, sospechando.

- Sin azúcar – corroboró lucy , pasándole la taza. Sin azúcar, tal y como le gustaba a su novio.

- Parece que te ha gustado mi camisa – comentó natsu como al pasar, logrando arrancarle otro sonrojo. Adoraba verla avergonzada, el color en sus mejillas era tierno. Rio, divertido - ¿Por qué sigues actuando como si pensaras que me molesta que la uses? Es todo lo contrario.

- Lo siento.

- No te disculpes. Lo mío es tuyo, no lo olvides.

Lucy bajó la mirada.

Natsu levantó de barbilla y sus orbes verdes se clavaron en los suyos.

-siempre que estés a mi lado con eso basta.

Lucy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de estirarse, besar sus labios con ternura mezclada con timidez y pensar que así quería despertar todos los días de su vida. Nunca dejaría ir a ese dragon slayer.

**Bueno ahora les traje un nalu no sé si quedo bien, gracias por sus reviews en mis historias, tal vez actualice más seguido.**

**Como este fanfic es de Gruvia les quería preguntar si quieren que meta alguna otra pareja para hacer un One –shot de ellos.**

**Gale**

**Mira x laxus ( no sé cómo se dice)**

**Nalu**

**Jerza **

**Si quieren poner otro personaje me lo pueden comentar por medio de review .**

******se despide juvia******


	4. Reconciliacion (GRUVIA)

Reconciliación

- Etto… ¿qué les parece ir al Bar? – preguntó mirajane a todos sus amigos en general pero intercambiando la mirada entre dos en particular.

- vamos _ dijo natsu

- Me parece bien – respondió erza , a su lado asintió

- Suena perfecto, quiero tomar ese trago de cerveza otra vez – contestó natsu .

- vamos juvia … - murmuró lucy , no muy segura de ir a un bar.

- Perdón lucy, pero no iré –juvia no alejó su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo ni siquiera para responder la pregunta.

Todos la miraron.

- Oh, bueno…gray ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Vayamos y emborrachémonos hasta no recordar nada!

- ¡Así se habla, hermano! – lo animó laxus golpeando sus puños.

El solo hecho de que natsu fuera un idiota no implicaba que ninguno de los otros no notara que juvia había afianzado el agarre de su libro con más fuerza y una expresión de ira en su rostro.

Lucy suspiró profundamente.

Gray y juvia habían peleado. Y eso era obvio. La tensión del ambiente podía ser cortada con un cuchillo y no mejoró en la jornada del gremio. Se estuvieron evitando, dignificando cada palabra que decía el otro, otorgándose miradas de odio y haciendo cosas que ambos sabían que el otro odiaba. Gray se había ido con sus fans y aspirantes a ser sus amigas ; juvia se había largado con los chicos que día a día le pedían que fuera su novia .

¿

- Ez una idiotah ammiwo, io te lo digo… - entre natsu y laxus sentaron a gray en el suelo del baño de hombres y se miraron entre ellos.

- Ahoda ezta enogada conmigo por ago que sho no tengo la xulpa…

- ¿Qué haremos con él? – preguntó laxus en voz alta.

- Bueno, alguno de los dos tendrá que llevárselo. No podemos dejar que vuelva al departamento de esa manera, juvia lo matará.

El peli rosa asintió y miró a su mejor amigo nuevamente, el cual había comenzado a lagrimear.

- ¡Eztoi arto de ke ziempe me culpe! ¡Yo… io la amo, saben!

- Sí, sí, lo sabemos – murmuró natsu pasando una mano por debajo de sus brazos y levantándolo – Nos iremos a mi casa, ¿puedes caminar?

- ¿A tu cassssa? Nooooooo, io quiero ir conjuvia . Quiero hablar con juvia y decirle que es una tonta y que la amooooooo…

- juvia te matará si te ve así – rio laxus –-

Io la mataré primero… a beshos…

Quitando por un segundo el grado de ebriedad que gray presentaba y el hecho de que no pudiera caminar por sí solo, la conversación se estaba volviendo muy interesante.

- Ahora, debes ser muy paciente para aguantar a alguien como juvia – comentó laxus , impidiendo que gray se estampara contra el pasillo que llevaba a las pistas de la discoteca.

- Seeeeeeeee… pero vale la pena – El peli azul sonrió - ¿Zaben? Cuando esha despierta por la manana… y le da la luz… pone una cara tierna… toda ashí – intentó imitarla aunque terminó riendo, apoyado aún más contra laxus – y cuando le bezo el cuello… hashe ruidos tiernos… y cuando lee uno de eshos libros kon los ke luego me golpea… como odio sus golpes… sopn tan fuertes que pienso que me voy a morir… ¿qe estaba diciendo? ¡ah! Que esha lee y se muerde los labios cuando algo le gusta musho… ¡esh una ternura!

Natsu y laxus echaron a reír incontrolablemente. Estaban seguros que gray no recordaría nada de lo que estaba diciendo al otro día y eso hacía que fuera más gracioso aún.

- Ajá, ¿y qué más?

- ¡Miren, ashá esta erza! – exclamó gray , señalando a la espada que los esperaba en la salida del pasillo. - ¡Hola erzhaaaa!

La chica se mordió el labio inferior.

- No podemos dejar que vuelva a su casa así.

- Ya hemos arreglado eso, se irá conmigo – respondió natsu - ¡lucy, nos vamos!

- Ah, ¿tan pronto? – se quejó la rubia deteniendo sus pasos de bailes. Viendo el deplorable estado de gray, lanzaron un silbido en conjunto. - ¡Ese sí que se pasó de fiesta!

- Sí, sí, ya vámonos – dijo el natsu , harto. Comenzó a arrastrar a gray hacia la salida, ayudado por el dragon de rayo.

Al encontrarse fuera del local, se despidieron de la pareja y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de natsu . Agradecían al cielo que solo hubiera que caminar unas pocas cuadras.

- Sí que les has dado duro a la fiesta gray – rió lucy , quien en ese momento ayudaba a natsu a que el chico no terminara en el suelo.

- ¡Ez que neshesitaba olvidar la pelea con juvia! ¡Esha idiota! – Silencio por unos segundos – La amo ¿saben? ¿sabían ushtedes que la amo?

- Sí, ya lo sabíamos – rió lucy sintiendo como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo. Era una llamada. De juvia. Se retrasó un poco para hablar y que su amiga no escuchara las "palabras" que gray balbuceaba.

- ¿juvia?

_- Hola lucy. _

La rubia frunció el cejo.

- ¿Has estado llorando?

- _¿Sabes dónde está gray ?_ – preguntó ella a cambio, sin responder lo anterior.

- Sí, lo tenemos nosotros… estamos yendo a casa…

_- ¿A tu casa? ¿Por qué?_

- Bueno, es que…

- ¡Yo la aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamo, a esa cabesha huecaaaaaaaaaa, la amoooooooo!

Desde el otro lado de la línea, se escuchó un suspiro.

_- Ya entiendo por qué_.

Lucy también suspiro.

- Se quedará a dormir en casa, ¿está bien?

_- Si… _

- Lucy , ¿con quién estás hablando? – quiso saber natsu

- Con juvia …

- ¡¿juvia?! – gray se giró sobre sus talones y se balanceó peligrosamente. Natsu logró sostenerlo a tiempo, lanzando una gran carcajada - ¡juviaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, perdón! Io no quiero estar pelado contigo pero esh que no fue mi culpaaa, te amo y perdón por contarle a laxus que hases ruidos raros cuando te beso el cueyo… ¡es que te amo mushooo!

- Bueno, ya es suficiente – le dijo natsu , obligándolo a caminar otra vez – Despertarás a todo el barrio con tus gritos.

Lucy escuchó otro suspiro.

_- Perdón. _

- No te disculpes – le quitó importancia su amiga – Nos haremos cargo de él hasta mañana. A la tarde te lo enviamos con resaca y moño ¿está bien?

- _Está bien._

- Y juvia… - se tomó unos segundos para ordenar sus palabras - …no llores más. Puede ser un tonto y ponerse ebrio pero no dejó de repetir ni un segundo que te ama. ¿Ok?

- _Ok_ – la voz de la chica sonó ahogada.

- ¿Qué te dije? – la retó la rubia.

- _S-sí, intentaré… intentaré no llorar más_…

- Así me gusta – sonrió Lucy – Nos vemos mañana juvia.

- _Adiós, y gracias._

Cortaron la comunicación al momento que doblaban la esquina y veían la casa alzarse sobre la mitad de la cuadra. Entraron a la casa y subieron como pudieron la escaleras, intentando ignorar los balbuceos de gray de que esa no era su casa y sus preguntas sobre quién había cambiado la decoración de su departamento.

- ¡natsu! ¿Metishte tu cashaaa en mi depto? Esta no es mi habitashion…

- No, porque estas en mi casa – le respondió natsu , lanzándolo sobre la cama y procediendo a sacarle las zapatillas. – Ahora descansa, mañana podrás ir con juvia a decirle todo lo que quieras.

- Sí, con juvia… - sonrió el joven antes de dormirse profundamente.

Natsu cerró la puerta y lucy suspiro audiblemente. El, en cambio, oculto una pequeña risa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso,natsu? – quiso saber lucy.

- La resaca que tendrá mañana. No podrá ni existir.

Inconscientemente, los otros dos también sonrieron. Sabias palabras, natsu.

.

- Argh, demonios… - se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si esa acción apaciguara el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y entró a su hogar tranquilamente.

Se sentía morir. Había despertado a las 4 de la tarde y la resaca lo había golpeado como juvia lo golpeaba con sus ataques . Era una sensación horrible, de esas que siempre lo hacían jurar que no volvería a tomar en toda su vida, siendo que la semana siguiente se encontraría a si mismo en el bar con sus amigos.

No recordaba nada de la noche anterior pero Lucy se lo había recordado mínimamente:

- Ah, sí, balbuceabas a cada rato que juvia era tonta y que la amabas. Ah, y dijiste algo de que hacía ruidos raros cuando le besabas el cuello…

- ¡Fue muy gracioso! – acotó natsu , mientras le ofrecía una taza de café.

Les había agradecido a natsu y a lucy la molestia de haber cargado con él, ellos le habían quitado importancia, regalándola una sonrisa de esas que dicen: "¿Para qué están los amigos?"

En fin. Ahora se encontraba en su casa y con ganas de aclarar todo con juvia de una vez. No quería seguir así ni tampoco quería que la chica pensara que ya no la quería o algo por el estilo. Simplemente era un tonto. La amaba más que a su vida.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna al entrar y ver a juvia sentada en el sofá, con un libro sobre sus piernas.

Se miraron durante unos segundos en los cuales ninguno habló. El estado deplorable de gray seguramente le había dado un buen susto. Hasta él se había asustado cuando se había mirado al espejo.

Al ver a su novio , juvia se paró del sillón y avanzó hacia donde estaba. gray se preparó mental y físicamente, estaba listo para cualquier cosa: gritos, puños, golpes. Para lo que no estaba listo era para un abrazo.

Fue por eso que dudó unos segundos antes de levantar sus brazos y enredarlos en la pequeña cintura de su novia.

- Estaba tan preocupada… - sollozó juvia sin separar su rostro del cuello de él – Cuando anoche no llegabas, estaba tan preocupada…

- P-perdón – balbuceó el chico apretándola aún más contra él, sintiendo como la culpa se apoderaba de su conciencia. – Lo lamento juvia.

Ella negó y se despegó de su cuerpo para mirarlo con los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

- Perdóname tú a mí – le suplicó – Fui una idiota en culparte, tú no tuviste la culpa. Si no hubiera sido tan idiota y egoísta, tú no te habrás emborrachado así…

- No, no te culpes por eso – negó él, sujetando su rostro – Eso pasó porque soy un idiota sin remedio, no fue tu culpa.

- Sí lo fue – asintió ella, sin dejar de llorar – Por culpa de la estúpida pelea que empecé… perdón gray…

El chico le sonrió levemente y secó sus lágrimas.

- Ya dijiste, fue estúpida…

- No es verdad que quiero enfocarme en las misiones por encima de ti… - continuó juvia – Y no eres algo sin sentido… y me encanta que me hagas el amor antes de las misiones me relaja…

Gray volvió a sonreír y la atrajo nuevamente hacia sí.

- Basta juvia. Te perdono y me perdonas ¿está bien?

Al sentir cómo asentía, él mismo movió su cabeza, feliz.

- Bien, fin de la cuestión.

La chica pudo respirar tranquilamente por primera vez en todo el día. Siempre que peleaba con gray o que no lo tenía cerca se sentía incompleta.

- Iré a tomar un baño – dijo gray – Con esta pinta, podría asustar al mismo zeref.

Ella asintió y besó sus labios delicadamente.

- Los chicos dijeron que van a aparecer en dos horas por aquí, tienes todo ese tiempo así que relájate.

gray asintió y tras un último beso se dirigió al baño, disfrutando mentalmente la ducha de agua caliente antes de empezar a tenerla.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y dejó que corriera mientras se sacaba la ropa sudada y arrugada de la noche anterior. Alto desastre habría sido. Seguramente fue un show digno de ver.

Cuando su cuerpo tocó el agua se sintió en el cielo, por lo que disfrutó unos segundos antes de comenzar a lavarse el cabello y la piel. Aún con el ruido del agua cayendo, fue capaz de oír la puerta abrirse.

- ¿juvia? ¿Qué pasa?

Se enjuagó el shampoo del cabello y volvió a mirarla, sintiendo que el jabón se le resbalaba de las manos.

Y era porque su técnica se encontraba apoyada en la puerta del baño, envuelta en tan solo una toalla, con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Ninguna reconciliación está completa sin sexo salvaje en el baño, ¿verdad?

_Diablos_. Esa sola oración y dicha de esa manera tan sensual fue lo único que gray necesitó para que su miembro comenzara a despertar.

juvia soltó la toalla y, con pasos lentos, se metió a la regadera con gray, acorralándolo contra la pared, logrando que se estremeciera por la diferencia de temperatura entre el agua caliente y los azulejos fríos.

La loxar le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad antes de meterse bajo la regadera y mojarse por completo. gray, simplemente, se mantenía quieto mirando el entretenimiento. Al terminar el "espectáculo" juvia sonrió y se acercó a gray con la intención de –según el chico- darle un beso. Pero se equivocaba. Antes de llegar a sus labios se echó hacia atrás negando con la cabeza y, en vez de atacarlos, fue bajando lentamente por el cuello de su novio, besando y lamiendo cada centímetro, desde su cuello hasta su clavícula, si cicatriz y su estómago para luego pasar a un lugar más…

- j-juvia… - su cabeza chocó contra los azulejos al sentir la boca de su novia rodeando su intimidad y colocó sus manos sobre su cabello, incitándola – Ah, juvia…

- _¡chicos! ¿¡Donde están!?_

gray abrió los ojos de golpe y fue transportado a la vida real con ese grito. Miró la puerta y luego a su novia, quien no se había inmutado ante el grito y continuaba con su acto.

-_ ¿juvia? ¿gray? _

Tocó dos veces la puerta del baño.

- _¿Quién está ahí?_

- Y-yo… - respondió gray, con dificultad.

- _¡Amigo! ¡Qué noche tuvimos!, ¿verdad?_

Los movimientos de juvia se volvieron aún más rápidos, aumentando su locura.

- S-si…

- _Como sea, ¿Dónde está juvia? No está en el departamento, ¿han arreglado las cosas? _

- Piérdete natsu – le ordenó gray con voz ronca por el placer. Justo cuando sentía que estaba a punto de terminar, la chica se separó y lo miró desde abajo con ojos inocentes. El chico le regaló una sonrisa torcida y la levantó para apoderarse violentamente de sus labios.

_- ¡No seas tan mal llevado! ¡Que yo no tengo la culpa de que estés peleado con tu novia!_

Apoyó el cuerpo de juvia contra la pared y se aseguró de recorrer cada milímetro con su lengua, logrando que varios suspiros salieran de sus labios. Sintió cómo las piernas femeninas rodearon su cadera, lista para lo que venía.

- _Es de verdad, amigo, juvia puede ser violenta a veces pero es una muy buena persona y hacen una pareja, deberían arreglar las cosas_.

Una mordida, y otra y otra. juvia quedaría con muchas marcas rojas en su cuello.

-_ Si_ _quieres, puedo darte una mano ¡el gran Dios resuelve problemas de amor también_!

Entre jadeos, gray llevó su miembro hacia la entrada de juvia al mismo tiempo que arremetía contra su cuello por décima vez.

- _¡Oye hielito, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí que no me contestas?!_

- ¡Piérdete natsuuuuuuuuu! – la voz de juvia se vio distorsionada por el placer que le brindó el hecho de que gray la penetrara y comenzara, sin dudar, un vaivén de movimientos precisos y rápidos.

Del otro lado de la puerta, el asesino se había quedado de piedra al escuchar el gemido.

- C-chicos… ¿ustedes… están…?

- _¡PIERDETE! _– le gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo desde el baño, por lo que el chico palideció y retrocedió siete pasos hacia atrás.

Con la mente llena de pensamientos acerca de sus amigos teniendo un encuentro en el baño, natsu salió de la casa algo traumado. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó el único número que sabía de memoria.

- _¿natsu?_

- lucy … no entres a bañarte, espera a que llegue.


	5. lugares (GRUVIA)

Lugares

- El otro día La llevé a cenar y no esperamos a volver a casa.

- ¡Nadie me podrá superar _ dijo natsu

- ¿Podrían dejar de gritar, por favor?

Natsu y gajeel volvieron su mirada al tercero y lo observaron casi ofendidos. Gray, por su parte, suspiró por quinta vez en la noche. ¿Se suponía que había dejado de quedarse en la comodidad de su casa, con el calor de su novia, la compañía de un vino y una película por _esto_? Porque, de verdad, la idea de pasar su viernes por la noche escuchando las experiencias íntimas de sus amigos no era algo que él considerara necesariamente divertido.

- ¿Por qué estás tan cascarrabias hoy? – se atrevió a preguntar natsu, tomando otra de las latas de cerveza.

- Si, ¿por qué? _ dijo gajeel

- ¡Dije que no grites!

- Será… - ambos miraron a natsu , quien ya tenía una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de burla - ¿Será que no has tenido movimiento con juvia últimamente y por eso te molesta que hablemos de lo nuestro?

Gajeel lo observó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

- Dios, esto es increíble -. Murmuró el pelinegro , pasando su mano sobre su rostro. Lo único que le faltaba era que aquellos anormales que tenía de amigos pensaran eso.

- ¿¡Es eso, gray!? -. Gritó natsu - ¡No tienes por qué avergonzarte! ¡Puedes contarle tus problemas a nosotros !

- ¿Qué parte del "no grites" no entendiste? – notablemente, el ánimo de gray no era el mejor pero eso no significaba lo que sus amigos pensaban.

- ¿Y bien? – inquirió gajeel , levantando y bajando sus cejas, sugestivamente.

- ¿"Y bien" qué? – replicó el otro.

- No te hagas el idiota. Tú y juvia han estado saliendo por siete meses ya. No puedes decir que no hubo acción.

El pelinegro luchó con todas sus fuerza contra lo inevitable y, al final, consiguió no sonrojarse. ¡Los chicos no se sonrojaban cuando hablaban del sexo con su novia! Es más, lo publicaban por el mundo a los gritos –más o menos como había hecho natsu el día que apareció diciendo que lucy era oficialmente su novia en todos los sentidos. Pero a gray no le gustaba mucho la idea de contarles. No sabía porqué, si era por su educación conservadora o su personalidad reservada o porqué, pero pensaba que era algo privado, entre juvia y él. Ni siquiera les había dicho cuando había sido su primera vez. O sea, hablar sobre los diferentes lugares donde se habían revolcado no representaba ninguna diversión para gray. ¿Lugares hilarantes? Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de todo el asunto era mantenerse abrazándola al final, sintiendo sus corazones acelerados, con sus finos brazos rodeando su toso. ¿Cómo podría hacer eso si tenían que salir corriendo de donde estaban?

- ¡Viejo! ¡Ya es hora de que nos digas! – se metió natsu , acomodándose mejor en el sofá, como si estuvieran a punto de contarle la mejor historia de aventuras del mundo – Pero, si aún no pasaron a segunda base, ya mismo te estoy golpeando.

- Sí, yo también – se unió –sorpresivamente-gajeel . – Es decir, siete meses es mucho tiempo.

Al ver que ninguno le quitaba la mirada de encima y, por ende, no iban a dejar que el tema muriera en el olvido, suspiró y cerró los ojos con cansancio:

- Claro que pasó. No soy idiota.

- Bien, lo acabas de confirmar – se emocionó el asesino, dando otro trago a su cerveza - ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo?

El pelinegro desvió la mirada y, esta vez, no pudo evitar que un pequeño sonrojo invadiera su rostro.

- La noche en que llovio demasiado fuerte se inundó. Nuestro departamento tenía goteras y llevamos el colchón al living. Ella iba a ir a dormir de lucy pero, cuando me vio ahí, dijo que le recordó cuando hicimos una misión y se quedó conmigo.

Natsu y gajeek asintieron, ambos con una expresión de expectativa. Pobres, no sabían que _el_ relato de esa noche terminaba allí. Al ver que su amigo no agregaba nada más, parpadearon, cayendo en la cuenta de que ahí acababa todo.

- Bueno, pero no te quedes ahí: cuenta cómo fue.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres que te diga? – se abochornó gray.

- ¿Fuiste duro? ¿Ella estuvo arriba? ¿Usaron protección? ¿Algún juguete? ¿Terminaste dentro?

Para la última pregunta, la mandíbula de gray ya rozaba el suelo. ¿Juguetes? ¿Si fue duro? ¿WTF? ¡Era su novia que estaban hablando!

- ¡No les diré si terminé adentro o no! ¿Cómo se les ocurre preguntar eso?

Gajeel se echó hacia atrás, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

- Bah, que aburrido eres.

- ¿Y en qué lugares lo han hecho? – volvió a inquirir natsu. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? El siempre infantil de natsu preguntando por lugares para tener relaciones sexuales.

_Así que la tortura aún no termina ¿eh?_

- Eh… que se yo… en la cama… en el baño… a veces, en … sobre el sofá…

- ¡Puaj, viejo, yo me siento en ese sofá!

Al fin, gray pudo sonreír divertido.

- Ustedes preguntaron.

- No, pero… ¿lo han hecho fuera de su casa?

Gray parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Dónde piensas que podemos hacerlo? ¿En la cancha de básquet, donde pasa gente?

- lucy y yo lo hicimos contra el paredón de una cancha una madrugada.

El pelinegro escupió la cerveza que estaba en su boca y tosió, rogando por aire. ¿Que habían hecho _qué_? Por el contrario de él, el asesino no le vio la gran importancia, simplemente levantó sus hombros, sonriendo:

- ¡Fue genial!

- Es un lugar público, alguien podría verlos. – continuó gray conmocionado. La sola idea de pasar caminando por allí y ver a una pareja –no, no solo eso, _a sus amigos_- teniendo sexo, le revolvía el estómago.

- Pues que miren – replicó sin problemas, levantando su pulgar en señal de OK.

- levi y yo lo hicimos sobre el escritorio que hay en la biblioteca del gremio– informó gajeel como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – Aunque creo que algo sabe mirajane porque siempre nos tira indirectas,.

- ¿Y ustedes están bien con el hecho de que alguien pueda verlos? – preguntó el chico con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. ¡De ninguna manera! Eso era algo que quería compartir solo con juvia.

- No me interesa, en realidad – replicó gajeel , quitándole importancia.

- ¡Soy un Dios en la cama, tal y como en batalla! ¡Nyajaja! _ dijo natsu

Gray quedó sopesando sus palabras por unos momentos, con la mirada perdida, fija en ningún punto directo de la habitación.

- ¿No han pensado hacerlo en otro lado? Cambiar la rutina ayuda a mantener la pasión. – dijo natsu como si fuera un entrevistador de programas de corazón. Al escuchar esto, en el rostro de gray apareció su típica sonrisa malévola. Oh, la pasión no era ningún problema, estaba muy seguro de ello. El "problema" era otro.

- Sí, lo he pensado pero…

Gajeel lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Pero?

Nuevamente, sintió su rostro arder y desvió la mirada.

- Hacemosmuchoruido… - susurró con vergüenza.

- ¿Qué? ¡hielito, has hablado tan despacio que hasta yo no pude oírte. Dilo más fuerte, hombre!

- ¡Dije que hacemos mucho ruido!

Gajeel cerró su bocota y cruzó una mirada sugestiva con el dragon de fuego..

- ¿Mucho ruido, eh? ¿Acaso son unos salvajes o algo así? – lo molestó el pelirosa, fascinado con la idea de avergonzar a su amigo.

- Son unos hijos de puta – replicó gray, suspirando por… ya había perdido la cuenta.

Y así, concluyó su noche. Toda esa conversación había sido demasiado. Se levantó del sofá y sus amigos lo siguieron con la mirada.

- Ya me voy – saludó el mago de hielo , colocándose su campera de cuero.

- ¿Te vas a _hacer ruido_ con juvia?

Nuevo sonrojo por parte de gray.

- Son unos idiotas.

- Claro, claro. Que tengas unas_ muy_ buenas noches – saludaron ambos, guiñando sus ojos.

En respuesta, el fullbuster les enseñó su dedo medio y salió de la casa para ir directo a los brazos de su novia.

.

- Hey, has vuelto temprano.

Al escuchar la puerta del departamento abrirse, juvia levantó sus ojos del libro que estaba leyendo y vio a su novio atravesar el umbral.

- Si, estaba algo aburrido. Y natsu estaba más insoportable que de costumbre. Hasta gajeel se le unió en sus idioteces.

- Guau, eso habrá sido sorprendente– rió la chica, cerrando su libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa. Gray se quitó la campera y la dejó sobre una silla antes de acercarse y levantar las largas piernas de su novia y sentarse allí, acomodándolas luego sobre sus muslos. - ¿Y de qué hablaban?

- Locuras que solo natsu puede traer como tema de conversación. – comentó tomando una de sus manos y jugando con sus dedos - ¿Qué has hecho tú?

- Hace un rato tuve un video llamada con lissana.

- Me alegro de eso – replicó gray besando sus manos entrelazadas y echando su cabeza hacia atrás para descansarla contra el respaldo del sofá, acompañando el gesto con un suspiro especialmente largo y cerrando los ojos.

Juvia torció su cabeza y estiró su mano libre para acariciar sus cabellos.

- ¿Sucede algo?

El pelinegro negó suavemente y volvió a abrir sus ojos. Estúpidamente, toda la charla disparatada con sus amigos había despertado sus _ganas_.

- Ya es tarde – comentó juvia como al pasar, levantándose del sofá y tomando su libro para acomodarlo en el estante repleto de novelas - ¿Quieres ir a dormir o miramos una película?

- En realidad… – en menos de un segundo, las manos de gray estaban rodeando la cintura de juvia y presionaban su espalda contra su pecho. El aliento cálido de la guadaña recorrió la piel su cuello, causándole escalofríos - …estaba pensando en otro tipo de entretenimiento.

La peliazul ahogó un suspiro cuando sintió un beso húmedo en su clavícula y cerró los ojos, llevando sus manos hacia las de gray para guiarlas por debajo de su blusa hacia sus pechos. En un movimiento rápido, el chico la giró y tomó sus piernas para enredarlas en su cadera, apoyándola contra el librero en medio de un beso de pura pasión.

Allí estaba bien ¿no?

A ella le gustaban las novelas . A él le gustaba ella.

_¿"Contra el librero" se consideraría un lugar?_

.

.

Al otro día, juvia y gray aparecieron en la cancha de básquet algo más tarde de lo pactado. La chica inmediatamente se había unido a sus amigas para coordinar la salida que tendrían por la noche mientras que el pelinegro se encontró con sus amigos, quienes se encontraban parados en la mitad de la cancha, mirándose entre sí con la boca abierta inmersos en el más puro estado de incredulidad.

- Hey – saludó elfullbuster , colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su campera.

Gajeel y natsu no le respondieron, simplemente volvieron su expresión anonada hacia él y gray levantó una ceja. ¿Acaso se habían vuelto aún más idiotas de lo que eran? ¿Aquello era técnicamente posible?

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sin entender.

- gray – por fin, natsu despertó de su trance y comenzó a hablar – Nos dijiste que hacían ruido pero… eso… _eso fue increíble_…

Por dos segundos, el fullbuster no supo de qué estaba hablando hasta que comenzó a atar cabos y su alma cayó al suelo sin piedad.

- ¿Qué? – susurró casi sin poder respirar, sintiendo cómo comenzaba a sudar.

- ¡ERES UN PUTO DIOS DEL SEXO, VIEJO! – se emocionó gajeel, agitando sus manos hacia el cielo. - ¡Lo de anoche fue _brutal_!

- ¿¡NOS VIERON!?

- ¡LOS VIMOS! ¡LOS OÍMOS! Teníamos curiosidad y fuimos a su departamento. Miramos todo por la ventana. hielito, eso... eso fue… _asombroso_…

- ¡SON UNOS MALDITO ENFERMOS!

- Nunca pensé que juvia fuera tan salvaje – continuó gajeel sonriendo como desquiciado, negando con la cabeza, como si aún no creyera lo que pasaba – ¡Ustedes se pasan! ¡Y fueron perfectamente simétricos! ¡Tienen todo mi respeto!

- ¡Definitivamente igual de buenos que lucy y yo!

_Oh, Dios, esto no le podía estar pasando a él_.

- ¡La próxima vez nos avisas así llevamos una cámara!

- ¡VAYANSE A LA MIERDA, IDIOTAS!

**.**


End file.
